Food storage containers are popularly used to store food that is left over after a meal. The food is packed into the storage container, sealed, and placed into a refrigerator. Such food containers are typically reusable and made of plastic and have a lid. The lid seats snugly on the container to help preserve the food and isolate it from the environment.